Spark The Angel
by WhitexFox
Summary: Zero was born to kill vampires. Yuki was born as a pureblood. Friends since they were little somehow got their memories erased but what would happen if one of his targets to hunt is Yuki who he vaguely remember after 11 years. ZeroxYuki
1. Chapter 1

My first VK story!!!!!

Disclaimer: will never own VK but it would be cool if i owned Zero!! XD

* * *

"_Zero, come on! Why don't you take a break from that hunter training stuff and play with me," said a young 8 year old Yuki. The 9 year old silver haired boy finally gave in and dropped his sword and ran towards Yuki._

"_I don't get it, why do you even want to be near me when our family's our enemies? Aren't you even afraid that I might kill you some day," said Zero as he started to climb a tree in the woods with Yuki right behind him._

"_Well, you're fun to be around and I like being with you," smiled Yuki as she sat on a branch. "And besides, I know you wouldn't kill me because I trust you. Don't worry, I will be a good vampire and won't hurt any humans."_

"Zero, hey Zero! Wake up you sleeping ass! It's time for you shift to start so get going!"

I slowly opened my eyes from my break and just sat there resting my head on the table. I was dog ass tired! This man who was yelling at me, Yagari, well he's my master and my boss at the Hunter's Association, and our main duty is to kill the bad vampires.

Well my name is Zero Kiryu, a 19 year old hunter who doesn't give a damn about anything. Yagari has been training me ever since I was able to pick up a weapon. I just got out of high school right before my 19th birthday finally I can work full time.

I slowly began to lift my head from my wooden desk and slowly started to walk towards the ammunition room. My eyes stayed glued to the floor as I began to think about dream, the same dream that I have been getting for the past 2 weeks.

"Yo Zero, there you are! I have been looking for you everywhere you crack head!" said Mason as he slammed his hand into Zero's back.

"What the hell do you want now Mason?" I stopped and faced my partner, a stupid American of all people.

"Come with me, I have your weapons and everything set and ready to go on your horse so let's get going!" Mason ran ahead of me as I just walked right after him.

Our mission today was to hunt in the Northwest Woods, and we heard that there were 2 purebloods in that area collecting humans to feast on. Yeah and I get stuck with stupid over here that can't even control his own horse. How pathetic.

"Hey Kiryu, did you ever figure out that dream," Mason looked over Zero than back the horse's neck while entering the woods.

"I don't know what do you think? I lost my memory somehow but yet I remember this one girl always calling out my name but I don't know what she looks like. The more I think about it, the more I want to know more but I end up with a headache." Zero pulled his horse to a stop, just looking down the line of trees.

Mason glanced at Zero than towards the direction he was looking. And there he saw it, 2 vampires running in opposite directions. Zero quickly pulled out his Bloody Rose gun and chased after one while Mason chased the other.

I chased after a pureblood which looked like a woman for about 5 minutes, but than I noticed that she fell over and leaned up against a tree. I quickly jumped off the horse and pointed my gun at her head. But somehow I couldn't pull the trigger for once. I didn't get it, I killed tons of vamps that were women but I can't do it to this one.

She was the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life. Her eyes were brown with very long hair that held the color of ebony. I also noticed that it looked like she was in a fight since she was covered in blood all along her torso. My eyes widened as I saw tears slowly coming from her eyes. Somehow she seemed really familiar to me.

"You promised you wouldn't kill me the last time we met…"


	2. Chapter 2

im trying to think of better ideas for the future chapters but i stuck.... if you have any ideas please tell me...

Disclaimer: I dont own Vampire Knight at all....

* * *

"What the hell did you just say?" Zero still aimed the gun at the young woman pureblood while she never met Zero's eyes.

"I basically say that to all the hunters I met," smiled the pureblood as tears still streamed down her pale face. "My life isn't worth living anyway, just shoot me!"

Zero lowered his gun but kept his gaze on the woman. He quickly mounted onto his horse as he heard his partner's voice calling for him through the woods. "You're the first frickin vampire that wants to die, but for some reason I am letting you live so make it worth your while," said the hunter with a lot of anger in his voice frightening the vampire.

Zero rode off into the dark woods at the young woman started to try and stand up. "Why didn't he kill me, wasn't that what he is suppose to do?" She laid her head into her hands crying, "Why do these visions keep on getting worse? I feel like my head is going to burst from all the pain."

"So Zero, I see from last night records that you didn't write down anything on the second pureblood, what happen?"

"Headmaster Cross, when I met this woman she was covered in blood and badly injured. To me it looked like she got in a fight with the other pureblood instead of killing those humans," Zero leaned up against the wall with his hands in his pockets while glancing at the windows.

The Headmaster stood up from his desk and laid down the past files, "Well obviously, your partner Mason wasn't able to find the other but he gave me identification that this pureblood was a tall black haired male."

"What the hell! He told me that he killed that bastard!" yelled Zero as he placed his hands on the Headmaster's desk.

"Apparently not, he said that he quit once he got back to the Hunter's Association. But I have a new assignment for you and it's going to help you in your education department."

"What the hell are you trying to say," sighed Zero.

"Starting tomorrow this area will be a college campus, Cross Academy! And it's not just for humans, but for vampires as well! You, my fellow hunter co padre will be attending this college and your main duty is to be a "Disciplinary Committee" and prevent my lovely students that some vampires will be attending."

"There is no way in your damn little mind that you think that I work for something like that. You're out of your damn mind Cross. And your little plan is not going to work anyway because with your campus being filled with vampires and humans, it would be a free buffet full of lifetime supply of blood." Zero never wanted to help out a vampire, he would rather die.

"Well that's where you are wrong Zero," smiled the Headmaster. "They will of coarse be separated by the two dormitories, the Moon and the Sun Dorms. The Night Class which would be the vampires stay in the Moon dorm and the Day Class, the humans stay in the Sun Dorms.

The Night Class would go to their classes at night while the Day Class goes to there's in the day. See, it's that simple Zero."

"Yeah, easy for you to say. So what would be this "Disciplinary Committee" job has to do with then if I do it?" Zero sat back down with anger, he was getting so annoyed with the whole plan.

"When both Classes switch off to where one class goes back to their dorms and the other goes to their classes, you would make sure that those to groups stay away from each other, especially the Day Class girls wanting my good looking vampires. You will also be equipped with your gun as well just in case. And you probably won't have to worry about the Night Class to much because all of them are Aristocrats and feed off of blood tablets and there will be two purebloods to help control the Aristocrats as well. Your other duty is to go on patrol at night too."

"Fine, I guess I have no other choice but to do it." As Zero started to get up from his chair, the Headmaster shoved Zero's uniform in his face with happiness and excitement.

"There you go Zero, your Day Class uniform and I also pressed it too for you," smiled the Headmaster as he started to dance around like a girl.

Zero grabbed the uniform ad walked towards the door. "Sometimes you scare me too damn much. I'm going to my dorm room then."

"Zero, call me father instead for once."

One second later, a random brick was thrown into the Headmaster's face.

"Hell no," shouted Zero as he left the room in search for his dorm room.

**Zero's POV**

I swear that man needs to cut it out with that father crap. I can't stand it, especially if he prances around like a little girl. It makes me sick; he's a disgrace to the human race for god sake!

I don't even know why I am doing this job in the first place, how dumb of me. I dread helping bloodsucking monsters for after what they did to my family, bastard demons.

Well it looks like that students are appearing tonight, probably settling into their rooms for school tomorrow. Oh joy. Looks like my babysitting would also start too.

**1****st**** Day of Cross Academy**

Zero got up quickly, took a shower, and then threw on his uniform along with bandana tied to his arm symbolizing that he was a Disciplinary Committee. He quickly glanced out the window and noticed that the girls were already outside ready to see the Night Class.

Zero put on his jacket then took off outside the Sun Dorm towards the point where the Day and Night Class switch to go to school. Apparently the Night Class also came in last night and started right away in school.

Zero noticed that the exchange zone was made up of girls fight over each other figuring which Night Class member was the hottest. He glanced over towards the right and noticed the guys all leaning up again the building, depressed that all the girls want were those stupid Night Class students.

**Zero's POV**

Damn those girls are frickin' annoying! I don't understand what they see in those vampires. God, I feel like I'm going to get sick again. Well, better get this started instead of just standing doing nothing.

"All right, listen to me Day Class; I am this school's Disciplinary Committee member! Now you will do as I say and so the Night Class can come out and go back to their dorms, so if I were you, you wouldn't even passing in front of me!"

All the girls were shocked to what I said, good thing they finally listened to me.

**Normal POV**

The doors to the school began to open as the Night Class made their way through the doors outside. Girls were screaming at the sight of the Night Class boys but they didn't even want to know what would happen if they went pass Zero.

Zero just stayed in one spot as the Night Class proceeded past him towards their dorms. He stayed looking at his shoes, not wanting to even look at those vampires but some reason he lifted his head and noticed one vampire just standing there as the rest of the Aristocrats went ahead.

Zero shot this vampire a death glare and noticed that he must be one of the purebloods from how he looked and my his own senses too. The pureblood had black hair that covered almost half of his face and he had those red tainted eye colors.

Just as Zero avoided his gaze, the pureblood walked up to Zero, "Thanks for doing your job Disciplinary Committee member, or should I say, Vampire Hunter," he smirked with pure hatred and walked off.

"What a bastard! I guess that must be Kaname Kuran then, I will make his life a living hell hole," snickered Zero.

By now all the Day Class were in their classes now, not really feeling uptight for class Zero skipped his classes to patrol instead. After looking up at the school for a couple minutes, Zero turned around completely but his eyes widened at what was now 75 feet in front of him.

It was that same woman that Zero refused to kill, but she seemed more beautiful than before. There she was staring at him with her long brown hair flowing in the wind; she was also wearing a pure white dress that touched the ground that curved her body perfectly. She looked like an angel.

She calmly started walking towards Zero, making him feel more uncomfortable so he withdrew his gun at pointed the barrel of the gun towards the woman. To his amazement she kept on walking until she stopped right in front of the gun.

"Who the hell are you vampire? What do you want from me?"

She smiled as she looked up into his purple gleaming eyes. Tears slowly slid down her pale face as she grabbed the gun and pointed it away from her.

"It would be safer for me not to tell you my name, but what I do want is you Zero," she smiled as she looked away.

"How do you know my name and why do you want me if you have no idea who I am. And by the way, I am disgusted by vampires. You must be the other pureblood here than," growled Zero.

"Yes I am, but now please excuse me why I have to go find Kaname before he starts worrying about me," she lifted some of her dress up and ran towards the Moon Dormitories.

Zero placed his gun back inside his jacket as he ran his hand through his silver hair. "What the hell is going on? Why does that woman know who I am but I don't even know her?!"


	3. Chapter 3

Dislcaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight*****************************************

* * *

"Kaname, I can…"

"Just shut your mouth Yuki! I want you to stay away from that pathetic vampire hunter whether you like it or not!" Kaname yelled like he never yelled before at Yuki. She was scared to be near him now and just wanted to leave.

"Kaname, you don't know anything about him," cried Yuki as she tried to avoid Kaname's furious face.

"And like you do? You don't anything about him anymore, years pass Yuki and it's time to move on for Christ sake! He doesn't know you and never wants to be around us so just stop while you're ahead for once."

"Why should I, he was my first friend and I still cared really deeply for him ever since we met. You were the one who changed him," glared Yuki through her teary eyes.

Kaname finally reached his breaking point; he quickly walked up to Yuki and slapped her straight on the cheek with force. Yuki fell to the ground crying as she gripped her face that was now pure red and some veins were starting to become visible as well.

"His parents killed our family, seems like you lost your pride as a Pureblood if you want to protect him so much. Dammit Yuki I am your fiancée whether you like that or not as well and you WILL live with it as long as I live." Kaname went back over towards his chair and sat down as he stared at Yuki who was still on the floor.

"Kaname, what ever you say about Zero with that tongue of yours will never prevent me from protecting him," Yuki started to get angry over how controlling Kaname was to her.

"Well lets just see that for myself shall we princess," he quickly yelled for Ruka and Kain as he went over towards Yuki and pulled her back to her feet by grabbing the locks of her brown hair. She winced a bit but tried to keep the tears back.

"Both of you take Yuki to her room and lock the door. No one is entering or coming out of that room," ordered Kaname. Ruka and Kain both bowed and grabbed Yuki by her arms and dragged her out.

"No Kaname! Please don't hurt him," was the last thing Kaname heard from Yuki's voice. "Tonight is the night I will do it to him. Yes, he will hate my kind even more, even my precious Yuki as well," said the Pureblood as he stood in the window looking out into the orange colored sky.

* * *

Im kinda starting to get into this story finally...sorry for all you Kaname fans but i turned him into the bad guy for once (yes!)... dont hate me though.. i didnt explain it but yes, Kaname and Yuki are brother and sister, just like in the books...i didnt want to change any of that because its doing a good effect to my story for once.... Thank you reviewers for your nice comments, i am really greatful! :D *Sorry that this chapter was so short, its just going to change rapidly in the next chap which i hope will be done for tomorrow*


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it took me so long to update....i feel bad but im glad that i did today! :D:D but lately i have noticed a couple of songs that you should listen to that reminds me of Zero......

**Angels: By Within Temptations-----**i think this is the best one about how Zero sees Yuki now that she's a pureblood vampire..... That's also how i got the title of this story was from this song! I recommend this song to all those ZeroYuki fans!!! please listen to it and you can clearly notice how the song reacts towards Zero and Yuki.... one of my favorite songs...

**Frozen: By Within Temptations-----**this one is about how Yuki feels about Zero! another great one you should listen to

**Bloody Pleasures: By Blutengel------ **this song is dedicated to the Night Class... A VAMPIRE SONG!!! YES!!!

* * *

Zero walked into the moonlight while he was patrolling the college campus with his vampire gun tucked inside of his jacket. The night was peaceful, too peaceful to be exact. The crickets were chirping like always at night with the nocturnal owls making their noises.

The fountain kept on running like usual at night. The reflections from the moon made the water sparkle in the night. The splashing noise put that peaceful feeling in the dark as well.

Zero walked a little out into the clearing and stopped right in front of the fountain to glance up at the full moon. He stood there like a statue with his hands stuffed inside his pockets as the wind made his silver hair sway to and fro in the night.

"I have this feeling in the pit of my stomach that something is wrong. It is too quiet around here," Zero looked back at the ground thinking. But not even a minute later he was out of his trance when he heard a twig on the ground snap in two. Zero quickly turned around as he pulled his gun from his jacket and pointed it towards the hidden figure.

"Come out vampire or you know that I will shoot!" ordered Zero.

The figure gracefully walked from under the shadows of the trees as he stepped into the moonlight.

"Stupid boy, don't you have any respect towards a pureblood like me?"

"Why in the hell should I? I find them as disgusting, vulgar creatures and you are at the top of the list. I have no respect to your kind after what they did to my parents," yelled Zero as he laid his finger on the trigger.

Kaname snickered as he walked slowly towards Zero. "Why are you even here vampire?"

"You took something away from me that I certainly want back ever since you were a little boy Kiryu. And now I am making you even regret that you were ever born," Kaname stopped in his tracks as he snapped his fingers.

Almost the whole Night Class came out and started to create a small circle around Zero. Zero kept his aim on Kaname as he clenched his teeth together in anger. Sweat started to drip down from his forehead, he was confused and yet very determined to know what is going on.

"What are you trying to do, toy with me? And to tell you the truth, I never took anything away from you when I was a kid and I didn't know you either!" Kaname started to laugh as Zero looked down at his feet as he felt a freezing sensation enter into his legs. One of those Aristocrats used their powers to freeze his feet to the ground.

"What the hell," the hunter lowered his gun as he tried to break the ice that held him their. He was quickly caught off guard when Kaname came up fast and appeared right behind Zero.

Kaname grabbed a hold of Zero's arms and pulled them behind his back. The gun fell like a rock onto the ground hard. "You took her away from me and I will get her back. Say goodbye to your life hunter," whispered Kaname as he bent his head down towards Zero's neck and pierced his vampire fangs into his flesh.

Zero slowly began to lose his vision as he struggled to get free from the pureblood's grasp. He barely could hear the other vampires laugh as he stopped fighting. 'What did he mean by her,' was the only thought that was running through his head.

Yuki pushed herself against the door for hours trying to escape but the two other Aristocrat vampires on the other side prevented that. The pureblood princess fell to the floor crying as she heard someone yelling off in the distance.

"I know that voice! Oh no, Kaname is there to kill Zero already! I have to stop him now," Yuki whipped away her tears from her red puffy eyes and ran towards the window. Why couldn't she think of this earlier?

She jumped out the window and ran towards the yelling. Yuki ran like there was no tomorrow, even if she died running, she wanted to reach Zero.

Kaname released his fangs from the hunter's neck and walked off. "Enjoy your new life as a wretched beast Kiryu." He whipped the blood from his chin as he walked away with the rest of the Night Class.

Zero laid there in a pool of blood unconscious. Even though he was out he could still feel the vampire venom infect his body and blood, transforming him into one of them.

Yuki finally approached as she stood right before Zero, horrified at the sight of seeing her childhood friend half dead. She noticed his muscles were tightening and his body twitching. Yuki covered her mouth with her eyes wide open, "oh no, the venom is already attacking his nervous system so fast! This is my fault, my fault."

She knelt beside Zero as tears slid down her pale face. Yuki was just too late to save her friend whom he doesn't even remember. She cried harder as the tears fell on Zero's face.

**Yuki's POV**

Even though he is laying here right before after so many years, he still looks like the same boy that I use to know but yet he's different as well. The thing that really changed about him is his attitude of course.

Zero looks so beautiful, even when he lying here unconscious. His body has really flushed out; I mean he is so tall! He is like a head above me! I can see after those years of his hunter training that he's gained some muscle which makes him more of a man.

And let me not forget about Zero's hair that I have always loved. The moonlight light glistening off of his silver hair really brings out his figure, especially with those powerful purple eyes. I knew he would make the perfect and strongest hunter.

But sadly to say this, this hunter in front of me is not the same Zero that I use to know. After being apart for 11 years, I would never think he would turn out like this. I can see that he still hates vampires, especially me. It's my fault that he can't remember me and why he is in this mess to begin with.

I was just too selfish of myself to want to go seem him when I knew that he wouldn't have a clue of who I was. He's not the cheerful, happy Zero anymore after his parents were murdered.

Instead he is a ruthless killer, just wanting to isolate himself from other people. His beautiful purple eyes show complete sadness and loneliness. I wish I could something more than to always hurt him like this.

**Normal POV **

Yuki gently laid Zero's head on her lap as she stroked his silvery locks. She could tell that he was fighting the venom that was seeping through his body, but sooner or later it won't work.

The pureblood noticed the hunter's hands reach out into the grass and gripped the ground very hard. Noticing that his eyes were still shut but his teeth gritted together from pain, she lowered her eyes and pushed her right hand onto Zero's chest to hold him down.

His breathing increased big time, but after a couple of minutes his chest finally went the normal speed of going up and down. "Now is the time Zero," said Yuki as she retrieved her hand from his chest.

Yuki sensed that his pulse began to increase again, but not because of the venom, he was hungry, hungry for the red vile, blood. Zero's eyes quickly opened but they weren't the purple that Yuki longed for, no he had the blood stained color eyes of a vampire.

Not remembering of what happened due to his hunger issue, he quickly got up weakly and leaned against a nearby tree to support him while his breathing increased. Yuki got up and walked up to Zero as she started to hold her hair in a ponytail.

"Here Zero, drink my blood to help control your lust," Yuki used her other arm to grab onto his neck as she pulled him down to her neck. Not caring of what is going on; Zero wrapped his arms around Yuki as he pierced her neck with his vampire fangs.

Yuki gasped from the affect but signaled Zero that he can drink more by pulling his head closer to his neck. Blood started to flow down Yuki's white dress onto the ground while some of it what splattered on Zero's Day Class jacket.

Having drank quite a filling, Zero slowly pulled his head away and walked backwards away from Yuki a couple feet. Yuki ignored the blood on her neck but stared at Zero as she noticed the redness in his eyes started to go back to purple.

Zero started to regain his memory after what happened and looked at Yuki with is eyes wide open. Feeling the wetness on his jaw, he slowly wiped the wetness of with his wrist and noticed that it was blood.

"Zero, please you mu…."

"Where in the hell is that bastard? Where did this blood come from!" interrupted Zero. He pulled out his Bloody Rose and pointed the gun towards Yuki again.

"You needed to feed or else you would die, so I let you feed off of me," whispered Yuki enough to where Zero was able to hear. Zero dropped the gun as he noticed the blood trail running down from the pureblood's neck.

"No, this can't be," Zero ran over towards the fountain and stared at his reflection. There he saw it, the fangs of a killer, the fangs of a vampire. The hunter backed away from the fountain as fast as possible and picked up his gun.

"Zero, this is all my fault," cried Yuki but before she could finish, a bullet pierced through her shoulder. She tightly gripped her shoulder as she looked through her blurry eyes at Zero.

"I am not one of you and I will never be!" Zero pointed his own gun towards the center of his chest with his eyes shut. Yuki pushed away her pain from the anti vampire bullet and ran towards Zero as she pushed his gun away from his chest while knocking the two of them down.

Zero's eyes shot open and glared at Yuki. "What the hell is the matter with you pureblood?! You should be happy that a vampire hunter wants to end his existence now let me be," yelled Zero. He pushed Yuki off, got up and walked off towards the woods with the gun still in his hands.

'No, he's going into the woods to kill himself! I have to stop him by telling him!' Yuki quickly got up and stared at the back of the hunter.

"Please don't kill yourself Zero! Your life is more important than what you think it is!" Yuki finally got the chance to yell at someone, but yet it was at the wrong person.

"How do you know anything about my damn life?! That's just it, you don't!" Zero kept on walking with his back turn towards her.

"Don't talk to me like that! I do know because I use to be your best friend!"

Zero stopped in his tracks and whipped his head around, "best friend," rang in his head. 'No, she can't be that girl that I keep having these dreams about.' "You what?!"

"Zero, you loved playing with a pureblood like me, even if you were a hunter. Please remember me, I'm Yuki Kuran!"

* * *

_I would like to thank springblossem, maripas, and Rosa Shiki for the reviews.... thank you so much!!!!_


	5. Chapter 5

_sry it took me so long to update this story...i kinda got side tracked with all this work that i had to do but now that is all put to side im able to update on my stories more....i also have a feeling this one is going to be a long story as well because i just cant write short stories for some reason! XD ENJOY!_

* * *

"I'm Yuki Kuran, Zero! Please remember me!"

Zero just stood there facing the opening of the forest trying to remember what this pureblood princess was trying to talk about. The more he thought about this situation the more he gritted his teeth while his new vampire fangs started to pierce the bottom of his lower lip.

"For some reason I have no goddamn idea what the hell you are talking about vampire!" yelled Zero as he made his way into the forest. Yuki couldn't believe it, and now was not the time for her to give on Zero again.

Clutching her bloody shoulder from where the bullet ran, Yuki slowly ran after Zero far enough to where she was able to stop him front on. Yuki ran as fast as she could through the brush while the briers and thorns grabbed a hold of skin and clothing. She paid no mind to the pain and just wanted to keep going.

After a couple of minutes Yuki jumped right in front of Zero and grabbed a hold of him by his arms to prevent him from running anymore. Zero was surprised that Yuki was here to stop him and tried to force her off of him but something inside was telling him to go along with it.

"Zero, you don't remember a thing?"

"I said no woman! I can't remember shit from my childhood!"

Yuki looked towards the ground sadly. "What did Kaname do to you?" whispered Yuki.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Now with full of confidence, Yuki looked directly into Zero's eyes and draped a hand around the back of Zero's neck. "Maybe this will help you remember," said Yuki as she pulled Zero towards her.

"Wait, what the hell?!"

And without saying another word Yuki kissed Zero only for his eyes to widen even more. He tried to resist her but she just wouldn't let him go. It seems like the more they stayed like that the more he began seeing visions of his childhood past. Zero quickly ended the kiss as he shoved Yuki back.

Yuki feel backwards landing on her butt but kept her eyes fixed on Zero. He started to lose his balance as he tried to walk off. The memories were surging through his brain pretty fast which made him fall to the ground grasping his head.

After sitting in the same spot for almost 10 minutes, Zero finally realized what Yuki was trying to tell him all this time. He turned his head and glanced at Yuki while she starred into his eyes with hope. Yuki slowly got to her feet and walked over towards Zero.

Zero just kept his eyes fixed on her as she then knelt down right in front of him. "Zero, I…" before Yuki was able to say anything else Zero already had his arms around her back over her long brown hair hugging her tightly. Yuki smiled as she hugged Zero back with tears slowly coming from her eyes.

"My dear precious Yuki, what happened to you? Why did you leave me?"

"Kaname took me away, he was afraid that we were getting too friendly with each other so he took me away. He even took your memories of me away from you because you were so persistent on wanting to get me back. Kaname just wanted to kill you to begin with for you being a vampire hunter but I threatened him not to so instead he just took away your memories which I am so glad that they are back," sobbed Yuki as she clung onto Zero.

Zero just hugged her even tighter once Yuki started to cry. He ran his fingers through her long brown hair as he tried to comfort her. "Well thanks to you, I am back up with you. But, to be exact, it was your lover who turned me into this hideous beast now!"

"Zero how can you be hideous?! I long for your beautiful silver hair and eyes! How can you call yourself hideous!" exclaimed Yuki. Zero was taken by surprise for what Yuki called him. He would never think that she would ever say that to him to his face at all.

"And by the way Zero, Kaname isn't my lover. I don't love him but only as a brother. But I do love another vampire now," smiled Yuki through her teary eyes.

"Wow, you like to get around the cold blooded, don't you," snickered Zero as he started to stand up. Yuki followed his lead as she started to frown at him.

"Oh you think you are so funny don't you Zero?! Well so much for me loving a vampire who also tends to be a vampire hunter," noted Yuki as she started to walk away. Zero felt bad but stopped her by grabbing her wrist.

"How can you have these feelings for me Yuki? You, a pureblood shouldn't waste your time with your worst nightmare, but with another pureblood of your kind."

"Zero I don't care! I loved you ever since we played with each other since we were little kids. The main thing that took me away was that you told me that you didn't mind playing with a pureblood even though you hunt me. You made me feel like I wanted to be human so I can be with you, that's why I came back to the academy to search for you again. Zero, you're my vampire knight!" Yuki kept herself from not looking at Zero the whole time. She was too frightened on what his expression might be let alone scary.

Zero grabbed her arms and turned Yuki's body towards his and pushed her chin upward to where he can look into her eyes. "Yuki, now what makes you think I don't share the same feelings for you as you do me? You are so brainless still," laughed Zero as he pulled Yuki in for a kiss. She quickly gave in and Zero do whatever he wanted.

"I knew it! She had me fooled yet again but this time no more being nice. I know exactly what I need to do for her to fall for me again," snickered the shadow as he watched his pureblood kiss the newly vampire.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight**

_Sorry it has been awhile since I last updated...At first i wanted to discontinue this story but then i would feel bad that i did... I finally got more ideas for this story so decided to keep going at it but then i forgot my login crap so now i had to wait longer but here i am yet again! It's funny that i started this story when i was a junior in high school and now im a sophomore in college which is crazy! I hope you enjoy this chapter my fellow readers!_

* * *

The sun beaded its way through the dark curtains as it started to make an appearance in the newly lit room. The light tickled the face that appeared to be sleeping as it tried to waken the sleeping figure up. A pale hand went up to cover the sunlight from his eyes as he stirred in his sleep. Feeling defeated in this endless battle as to wake up or not, the hand slowly rubbed the closed eyes. He slowly leaned forward and opened his bright purple eyes and ruffled his silvery hair. He yawned for the longest time finishing off with a couple of stretches.

The man slowly got off the bed and made his way to the dresser to grab some clothes and to go take a nice warm shower. He opened the dresser drawers but glanced at the photo that was framed just sitting on top of the nice mahogany. A long sigh escaped from the man as he put the photo faced down on the dresser. Having grabbed all of his clothes, he went down his hallway and right into the bathroom.

* * *

Shots were being fired over and over again as silver bullets hit the floor making a clanking noise repeatedly. Zero aimed his gun at the several targets and kept firing until he was satisfied with his accuracy and precision. The young man raised his gun one more time but with a lot of concentration. His long finger graced the trigger as he started to slowly pull the trigger to… "Zero, there you are my lovely son!" interrupted Headmaster Cross as he swung the door open and ruined Zero's concentration.

Zero was beyond irritated and threw a used bullet at the Headmaster's head. "What the hell is up with you? Can't you be a little damn considerate and knock before barging yourself in!" yelled Zero as he turned his back on the Headmaster and placed his gun back into his jacket.

"But I was starting to get a little worried because I couldn't find my only son," cried the Headmaster.

"Now how many times must I frigging tell you, I am not your damn son and never will be," growled Zero.

"Oh Zero, you don't have to be so mean about it."

Zero sighed and made his way towards the door. "If you have something to say then please say it so I can get away from you."

"There you go being mean again Zero," whined the Headmaster. Zero sent a glare towards the man which made him shriek a little. "Ok fine then, I was just coming to tell you that you have a new assignment located in town. Another Level E made his appearance and is attacking over and over again. So far, this vampire has killed 16 victims today and is still at large. I heard he was a tough one since he was a former military veteran at the age of 36." Zero nodded his head and left the room at a rapid pace. Feeling worried about his adopted son, the Headmaster ran out the door and yelled, "Please be careful my young one!" Not even a couple seconds later, a crunched up can came in contact with the Headmaster's face.

Zero flung his dorm room door open and went straight towards his closet. He took off his Cross Academy uniform and replaced it with a pair of blue jeans, a white shirt, and a brown trench coat. Zero grabbed his Bloody Rose from his uniform coat and placed it inside of his trench coat. He made his way out of his dorm while grabbing a few extra bullets and left.

Sunlight graced Zero's body as he made his way towards the stables. He already began feeling the affects about now being a vampire. The sunlight clearly began sucking his energy away from him rapidly. Zero noticed this but tried to ignore it as best as possible. He didn't want to be considered being a weakling, a hunter that can't hunt at day anymore. Once he began approaching the stables, he could hear the horses going crazy for some odd reason. After passing horse by horse, Zero finally realized what was going on. He was a monster, a monster that others fear from. The horses reared back as they slammed their hooves into the ground, snorting and neighing at the vampire that was right in front of them. Zero tried to ignore the animals as best as possible but couldn't help but notice that the white mare, White Lily, remained unfazed about the newly vampire. She just kept her gaze on Zero and stood there fairly calm.

Zero approached White Lily and placed his hand on her face. "It seems like you are the only one who isn't scared of me. Why aren't you though?" Zero sighed and walked into her stall and grabbed the saddle. He carefully placed the saddle on her back and put the bridle on her face. Zero then mounted himself up onto the mare and took off towards the city.

* * *

The silver haired man dried his hair with a towel as he left the bathroom. He draped the wet towel around his shoulders as he walked around in just a pair of jeans. He went back to his room to grab a shirt but the ring of his phone caught his attention. He went over towards his nightstand and grabbed the ringing phone and without looking at the caller id he answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hello my fellow servant, I have a new assignment for you today."

"What may that be master?"

"There is a new vampire running around, make that two of them in the city. I want you to go and kill both of them for me. My hands are full with other things I must contend with so I leave this job up to you my fellow vampire hunter."

"As you wish, master," said the 19 year old man as he pressed the end button on his phone. He gave out a huge sigh and ran his hand through his silver hair. "Well, looks like I won't be having any vacation time soon," muttered the man.

He threw on a black shirt and put on a long black coat on top. The man attached his sword to his belt loop and slipped on a pair of black gloves. He placed a small pistol inside his coat pocket and then left the apartment.

* * *

Yuki ran a brush through her long brown hair as she looked at herself in the mirror. Classes started in about 4 hours so she had plenty of time to waste. A door opened behind her and Kaname walked right in. Yuki immediately dropped her brush and faced towards her brother with a huge smile pasted on her face.

"Where did you go brother?"

"I went to make a phone call to one of my fellow servants." Kaname walked passed Yuki and took a seat on a nearby chair and gazed at Yuki then towards her neck.

"Are you ok brother? It seems like something is wrong?" Yuki walked over and sat next to Kaname with a worried look on her face.

"It seems like something has happened last night," said Kaname as he glanced over at Yuki's neck to see a two little scar marks still barely visible on her neck. Yuki quickly covered her neck with her hand and looked away, ashamed that Kaname noticed her bite wounds from Zero last night.

"You want to tell me how you got them?" Kaname's stern eyes nailed right into Yuki as he questioned her making her feel extremely uncomfortable. Yuki got up and walked towards the bed without answering Kaname.

"Don't you dare stay silent with me you insignificant pureblood. You either answer me right now or I will force you to answer," yelled Kaname as he got up from his seat and grabbed a hold of Yuki's arm very tightly. She winced in pain as she felt his nails dig right into her skin.

"You turned Zero into a monster," said Yuki very harshly as she kept her gaze away from Kaname.

"He deserves to suffer and die like the rest of the filthy trash," Kaname tightened his grip on Yuki even more. "You can't save him anymore Yuki, he will die today by another vampire hunter."

"The hunter society can't lay a finger on him because he is not a Level E yet unless….unless you called someone to do it for you. You are a bastard!" yelled Yuki as she struggled to get away from the pureblood monster. Kaname laughed monstrously as he released Yuki. Yuki took this opportunity to make a run for it towards the Headmaster. "What is the point Yuki, he is going to be dead in a matter of minutes. There is no way you can save him," yelled Kaname.

Tears were flowing down Yuki's pale skin as she kept running towards the Headmaster's office. 'Why does he have to be like this? It is so unlike him," thought Yuki and she swung the door wide open. The Headmaster was sitting at his desk looking over several sheets of paper but the sudden door opening scared him which caused the papers to fly everywhere. Yuki made her way towards the Headmaster with tears still streaming down her face. While ignoring the flying papers, the Headmaster stood up with a worried face and said, "Yuki, what's the problem my daughter." Yuki didn't answer but kept her head held low while little drops fell from her pale face.

"Headmaster, please tell me Zero is here with you or around the academy somewhere," replied Yuki as she kept her gaze on the floor.

"Why do you need to know Yuki?"

"Please say he's here!" yelled Yuki.

The Headmaster sighed and sat back down at his desk and gathered a few of his papers that were close by. "I'm afraid not Yuki, I sent him out on a mission that the Hunter Association requested. Since when do you want to see him all of a sudden? You guys stayed apart for several years and now you want to see him?"

"Headmaster, you know I always wanted to see him for so long. He is my best friend," quietly said Yuki.

"But Yuki, I don't understand at all. I know you guys finally seen each other but, you came into my office drenched in tears. What's wrong?"

Yuki slowly looked at the Headmaster with her bright brown eyes and tried to stop crying. "Zero is going to die."

"Sorry Yuki could you please repeat what you just said, I didn't really hear you."

Yuki started to get really frustrated and slammed her hands onto the Headmaster's desk saying, "Zero is going to die!"


End file.
